


let your colours bleed and blend with mine

by rileyhart



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, bed sharing, fluff!!!, inspired by the s2 ending, set right after the s2 finale, these kiddos in loooove!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: tandy and tyrone stop off at a motel on their journey, and get stuck with a room with one bed.





	let your colours bleed and blend with mine

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i havent stopped thinking about that finale since it aired!!!! especially that final scene on the bus i mean!!! let the mutual pining begin!!!!!! s3 cant come fast enough so in the mean time here is a fic w a trope that i hope to god makes it into th next season. it's my first c&d fic, so i hope i did okay on the characterisation.  
> enjoy folks!

After a night and a day on the bus both Tandy’s and Tyrone’s backs and necks are aching and they agree a night sleeping in an actual bed would do them good (and a shower). Saving the world can wait a night.            

The air is cool and the VACANCY sign casts a reassuring glow as Tandy and Tyrone walk sleepily to the motel reception. Tyrone carrying both their bags despite Tandy’s protests.

“Can we have a room please?” Tandy asks the ancient looking woman behind the desk.

The woman surveys them suspiciously. “Twin or double?”

Tandy, who’d been leaning against Ty, straightens up consciously, moving away from him slightly. “Twin, if you have it.” 

The Jurassic era woman regards them for a moment more, and then turns to the computer almost as old as her, so slowly it’s as if each movement causes her pain.

Tandy raises her eyebrows at Tyrone and he bites his lip, grinning back at her. They both suppress their giggles with difficulty.

After some painfully slow typing and the most intense squinting either of them had ever experienced, the woman turns back to them.

“No.” She says pointedly.

Tandy can barely hold back her laughter at this point. “No, you don’t have a room?”

“No, we don’t have a Twin.” The woman clarifies.

“Oh, a Double is fine.” Tandy replies with a shrug, giggles subsided.

The woman inhales, as if she’s doing this against her better judgement. She hands them a rusty looking key. “The walls are very thin here,” she whispers to Tandy, dropping the key into her hand.

“Noted,” Tandy nods, mock serious.

“And remember, God can see everything.” She finishes, straightening up and piercing Tandy and Tyrone with such a serious stare that neither of them know how to react.

“Okay, well, thank you.” Tyrone says, steering Tandy away who’s on the verge of giggles again.

“‘The walls are thin’! What did she think we were going to be doing?!” Tandy exclaims as they open the door. “Having sex?!”

Tyrone laughs. “Yeah, apparently God is into that.”

Tandy lets out a snort and flops onto the bed, Ty watching her affectionately. “God I’m so tired,” she groans.

Ty’s smile falters as the room seems suddenly and filled by the double bed.

“I’ll, uh, just sleep here,” Tyrone says awkwardly, gesturing to the ratty looking couch under the window.

Tandy sits up, her head tilted, confused. “Ty, don’t be ridiculous.” But even as she says this she wonders if she was right in thinking that their ‘waffles’ hand holding had meant more this time round. “We can both just sleep here.”

An awkwardness that has never settled between them before now hangs in the air. Tandy watches him, waiting for his response.

All Tyrone can think about is how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping on the bus. He wouldn’t hate to see that again. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” 

He drops the bags on floor and lies down next to Tandy.

She smiles at him and pokes his cheek. “Weirdo,” she teases, and his stomach does a backflip.

“I’m gonna have a shower,” she says sitting back up, “I smell like that lady who was sitting behind us. I think she has cats.” Tandy wrinkles her nose and Ty laughs, watching her as she picks up her bag and heads into the bathroom.

“Keep the bed warm for me, honey,” she trills, shutting the door behind her.

He laughs, lying on his back. The shower runs and he stares dreamily up at the ceiling.

He thinks about how her hand had felt in his on the bus. How it had fit so perfectly, he’d never noticed that before. He thinks about how it felt when, asleep, her head had rested on his shoulder. He’d sat so still as to not wake her up.

The shower stops running and a few minutes later Tandy reappears in her pyjamas, her blonde hair dripping onto her shoulders.

Why had he never truly realised how beautiful she was?

“Move over,” Tandy says, and he obeys without thought, scooting over to give her room.

“Toasty,” she whispers, slipping under the covers. “Night, Ty,” she adds, her eyes already closed.

When he comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered, she’s already asleep, the same peaceful expression on her face. He smiles, lying down beside her.

* * *

Tandy awakes first the next morning, a beam of light shining through the wonky blinds and highlighting the dust in the room. Their legs are entangled and Tyrone’s arm is draped over comfortably over her. She smiles, and shuts her eyes again.


End file.
